<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Masquerade by LyriaBlackFrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594160">White Masquerade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost'>LyriaBlackFrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic Requests [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki invites Ryuji and Akira for a family reunion, but it’s not easy to pretend they’re just friends in front of his conservative relatives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fic Requests [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by an anon. Thanks for the request, I'm happy to write the OT3!</p>
<p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuki never looked forward to those yearly family reunions. Despite him being surrounded by relatives, they always made him feel isolated, only confirming in his mind that he was the black sheep of the family.</p>
<p>The Mishima family was big and very conservative, and everyone in it seemed inclined to subtly brag about their careers, their children’s outstanding grades, or their last travel abroad. Then, they would look at Yuuki, and ask him with a smile <em>“how are you doing at school?”</em>, or <em>“did you decide what you’re going to do after you graduate?”,</em> or <em>“why don’t you have a girlfriend yet?”,</em> or even <em>“aren’t you too small for a boy your age?”</em>. These questions never failed to make him feel uncomfortable, to the point of finding any excuse to leave the table as soon as he could to <em>get some fresh air</em> outside. His parents would certainly complain about it when they got back home, but it was still better than spending the entire day on the verge of panicking.</p>
<p>When his mother informed him of the next reunion, Yuuki gathered his courage to ask if he could take some friends with him. She didn’t like the idea, but, after some insistence—and the argument that he wouldn’t be the first to do something like that—she gave in. Yuuki knew there would be a few indirect comments about how much of an inconvenience he caused, but the thought of not being alone was already a relief.</p>
<p>On the next day, the first thing he did after arriving at the roof during lunch break was to briefly explain the situation to his boyfriends.</p>
<p>“So, you just want some company?” asked Akira. “Sure, I can go.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, same here,” said Ryuji.</p>
<p>Their answers seemed to lift a weight from Yuuki’s chest.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said. “I hate family reunions like this, but if I refuse to come, things will be even worse at home.”</p>
<p>“We understand.” Ryuji moved closer to him, placing a hand on Yuuki’s head.</p>
<p>“Yes,” agreed Akira. “And we’ll be there for you.”</p>
<p>“And maybe punch a few assholes who talk shit about you,” added Ryuji.</p>
<p>A slight smile took Yuuki’s lips, only to fade as soon as his anxiety started to grow once again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to ask this,” he said, “but while we’re there…”</p>
<p>He stopped talking, unsure of how to say it.</p>
<p>“We’re just friends, right?” asked Akira.</p>
<p>Those words filled Yuuki’s chest with guilt.</p>
<p>“Sorry…” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” answered Ryuji. “We know how your family is.”</p>
<p>Yuuki nodded, still uncomfortable. He knew that, if his parents ever learned about his sexuality, and especially the fact that he was in a relationship with two boys, they would do everything they could to ruin it. Yuuki had lost many things he cherished because of their strict and conservative nature, so there was no way he was going to risk losing them—the most important people in his life—too.</p>
<p>“I wish we didn’t have to hide it,” he said in a low voice.</p>
<p>His boyfriends exchanged a glance, then, at the same time, hugged Yuuki from both sides, kissing his cheeks. That affectionate gesture made him giggle, and eased his worries a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When the day of the reunion came, Akira and Ryuji arrived at Yuuki’s house at the combined time. Yuuki guided them to the living room, sitting with them on the couch as they waited for his parents to be ready. It didn’t take long, however, for his mother to come downstairs to see <em>his friends</em>, wearing a robe and a forced smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring you some tea while you wait.” She said after examining them both from head to toe. “Yuuki, can you help me for a second?”</p>
<p>Yuuki did as she said, following her to the kitchen. As soon as they were alone, her smile faded, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>Those</em> are your friends?” she asked in a low voice. “An effeminate boy, and a punk?”</p>
<p>Her words filled Yuuki’s chest with anger, but he managed to keep a neutral look on his face. “<em>Be strong…,” </em>he said to himself.<em> “You know it’ll be worse if you argue.”</em></p>
<p>“They are good friends to me, mother,” he said in a calm voice. “Akira is at the top of our class, and Ryuji is the ace of the track team at school. I have much to learn from both of them.”</p>
<p>He chose to omit Akira’s probation, or the fact that Ryuji had to leave the track team because of Kamoshida, and, as expected, it proved to be the right choice. While his mother didn’t seem exactly pleased, her judging expression softened a little.</p>
<p>“I see,” she said. “I suppose you can’t judge a book by its cover.”</p>
<p>“You really can’t.”</p>
<p>“I’m trusting you to be in good company,” she added after a small pause. “I don’t want to hear that you got involved in any trouble at school.”</p>
<p>Yuuki pretended not to notice the implication in that comment.</p>
<p>“I won’t get in trouble,” he answered, turning his attention to the cupboard. “I’ll take the cups to the living room.”</p>
<p>Thankfully, she didn’t stop him. Yuuki rejoined his boyfriends in the living room, placing the cups on the table before them, trying not to let his frustration show on his face.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” asked Akira.</p>
<p>“Yes,” said Yuuki. “I’m sorry for leaving you alone.”</p>
<p>“No need to apologize, you little nerd.”</p>
<p>Saying that, Ryuji offered him a sweet smile, which Yuuki soon returned. A few minutes later, his mother approached them, pouring the tea into their cups, before excusing herself and going back upstairs to get changed. The three of them chatted for a while, until she came back with his father, both ready to leave.</p>
<p>Yuuki’s father drove them to his grandparents’ house, a big, traditional Japanese building. They were received by enthusiastic greetings and wide smiles, but it didn’t take long for the usual feeling of not belonging to embrace Yuuki. He didn’t know how to explain it, but his family’s reunions always felt much different from, for example, the movie nights they had at Ryuji’s home with his mother. If Yuuki had to put it into words, they lacked… warmth. People chatted, laughed, and told stories about themselves, but nothing felt genuine, as if each word was calculated, both to impress and to conceal any flaw that didn’t belong in the Mishima’s family; as if he was in a masquerade, and no one truly knew who were the people behind those—immaculate but identical—pure white masks. They shared the same blood, but there was no real proximity between any of them, just like it was between Yuuki and his parents.</p>
<p>More than once, a relative made a playful comment about Yuuki bringing male friends instead of a girlfriend, wearing a smile that barely covered the judgment behind it. Somehow, both Akira and Ryuji managed to keep their friendly expressions until they found a free table for the three of them.</p>
<p>“Now I know why you hate these reunions…” murmured Ryuji, the smile fading from his face. “I’ve been here for a few minutes and already wanna punch at least ten different people.”</p>
<p>“I can’t give a proper punch, but I’d love to spit in their drinks,” said Akira.</p>
<p>Those comments made Yuuki chuckle.</p>
<p>“You two are terrible,” he said.</p>
<p>“Are we really?” asked Akira, raising his eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Not at all.” Yuuki shook his head. “You know how I really feel about you.”</p>
<p>Ryuji groaned, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Don’t act cute when I can’t even hug you…” he said.</p>
<p>Yuuki never thought he would be able to show a genuine smile during a family reunion, and still, there it was. Despite the unpleasant situation, Akira and Ryuji made him have fun just by being by his side.</p>
<p>“Haruka isn’t coming, is she?” asked Akira after glancing around.</p>
<p>Of course, Yuuki knew his sister hadn’t been invited. The family had basically shunned her after she came out as lesbian, and started to study photography instead of going to law school, as their parents planned. It was painful to see how no one even said her name anymore, as if she had never existed—as if, as soon as she stopped acting like the perfect daughter, she had no value to any of them anymore. Yuuki bit his lip, having to fight against that new wave of frustration that tried to overcome him.</p>
<p>“No,” he answered. “Haruka is a disappointment to them, and there’s no place for disappointments in the Mishima family.”</p>
<p>“That’s cold of them,” Akira frowned at those words. “She’s such a nice person.”</p>
<p>“I know,” said Yuuki. “But they don’t care about it. They never saw Haruka as a person, just as a top student who would become a judge in the future.” He lowered his voice. “Someday, they’ll pretend I don’t exist either.”</p>
<p>Despite knowing it was the truth, saying those words out loud was still painful.</p>
<p>“If it ever happens, you know you can count on us,” said Ryuji in a low, understanding voice. “You’ve got a place in my home if you ever need.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” agreed Akira. “And don’t forget that you’re important to many people. Ryuji, I, our friends… We all love you the way you are.”</p>
<p>“Even if you’re a little nerd,” added Ryuji.</p>
<p>“That’s not romantic…” complained Yuuki with a tiny smile.</p>
<p>He felt Ryuji’s hand hold his under the table, and soon Akira did the same. The fondness in those gestures was enough to reassure him, and alleviate his frustration.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” murmured Yuuki. “I’ve been… much less scared of disappointing them thanks to you.”</p>
<p>“The only reason you’d disappoint them is ‘cause they refuse to see how amazing you are,” answered Ryuji. “They obsess so much over your grades that they don’t realize you’re already great at so many things.”</p>
<p>“And that’s all their fault, not yours,” added Akira.</p>
<p>“I know,” answered Yuuki. “<em>Now</em> I know.”</p>
<p>Akira gently squeezed his hand, while Ryuji caressed the other one with his thumb. As always, they expressed nothing but love and concern for him, in a way Yuuki only recently came to know. He had the feeling that, if he thought too much about how safe they made him feel, he would start to cry right there.</p>
<p>“We’re here for you,” said Akira.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” agreed Ryuji. “No matter what happens.”</p>
<p>Yuuki nodded, struggling to find a response. He truly loved those two… Above everything else in his life.</p>
<p>“I really wish I could kiss you right now,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Akira and Ryuji looked at each other, in what Yuuki believed to be some kind of telepathic conversation. Akira stood up, and soon Ryuji did the same.</p>
<p>“Come here,” said Akira.</p>
<p>Yuuki tilted his head, slightly confused.</p>
<p>“Where to?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Not sure yet…” admitted Ryuji. “Just gotta find a nice, hidden spot.”</p>
<p>It didn’t take Yuuki much longer to understand what they had in mind, and, despite his usual anxiety telling him it was a bad idea, he followed his boyfriends, his heart racing with the excitement. After a few minutes, they finally managed to find a hidden corner, far from the eyes of everyone else. Ryuji was the first to pull him into an embrace—under Akira’s low protests—giving him a long, soft kiss on the lips that made Yuuki feel like his heart was melting. As soon as they moved away from each other, Akira took Ryuji’s place, cupping Yuuki’s face with both hands, placing a peck on his lips, looking into his eyes before giving him a second, longer kiss. When it also came to an end, Ryuji approached them, and the three shared a tight hug.</p>
<p>Honestly, Yuuki wished the three of them could spend the rest of the day there, just like that. He knew it was impossible, though, and chose to, instead, be grateful for that brief, but sweet moment.</p>
<p>“I feel… recharged,” he murmured</p>
<p>Akira let out a small giggle.</p>
<p>“There will be more of this when we leave this place,” he promised.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” agreed Ryuji. “So, for now, just stay strong, alright?”</p>
<p>Yuuki nodded, taking a deep breath before showing a small, but genuine smile.</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>With them by his side, he felt like that could be a pleasant day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yuuki deserves a better family... He and Akira are Sakamotos now, they have no choice.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>